Début de Passion
by Colibrii
Summary: Le Quidditch, on l'a dans le sang chez les Flint même lorsqu'on a le vertige.


**Titre : Début de Passion**

 **Série : Dans la famille Connelly... (Née de Père Inconnu, La Terreur de Poudlard...)**

 **Personnages : Eurydice Flint, Marcus Flint, Avalon Connelly**

 **Disclaimer : Toute l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

* * *

.

.

Eurydice Flint avait un an la première fois qu'elle monta sur un balai. Son père, Marcus Flint, lui avait acheté un balai miniature pour son anniversaire. Il l'avait mise dessus et l'avait tenue alors qu'elle s'élevait à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle avait gazouillé de plaisir. A cet instant-là, Marcus avait été persuadé que tout comme lui, sa fille serait une grande joueuse de Quidditch.

Toutefois cela s'était compliqué avec les années. A quatre ans, elle refusa de monter sur le balai pour enfant que son père venait d'acheter. Elle n'aimait pas voler. Cela lui faisait peur. Bien que déçu par le refus de sa fille, Marcus n'avait pas faibli. Si sa fille ne voulait pas devenir joueuse, cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir aimer ce magnifique sport.

Eurydice se souviendrait, en effet, toujours de son premier match de Quidditch. Elle allait tout juste avoir cinq ans. Sa mère avait fini par céder aux demandes de son mari et avait accepté qu'ils aillent assister tous les deux à un match opposant les Frelons de Wimbourne et le Club de Flaquemare.

Le stade entier était aux couleurs des deux équipes et la petite fille ne pouvait qu'être émerveillée par toute cette profusion de couleurs. Elle-même portait un chapeau aux couleurs de Flaquemare ainsi qu'un pull portant le numéro un et le nom de son parrain.

Grâce à son statut de joueurs, Marcus avait réussi à dénicher les meilleures places. Il avait acheté des jumelles pour enfant. Et après lui en avoir expliqué le fonctionnement, l'avait installée sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir.

Le Club de Flaquemare avait été le premier à pénétrer sur le terrain. Marcus avait demandé à sa fille si elle voyait son parrain. Olivier Dubois volait vers les buts de son équipe et la petite le montra du doigt tout contente. Elle tenta même de l'appeler mais le gardien ne l'entendit pas.

Le match dura très peu de temps mais suffisamment pour que les yeux d'Eurydice s'illuminent d'émerveillement. Les joueurs volaient avec une telle aisance qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Son petit cœur battit au rythme des passes durant tout le temps que le match dura. Elle voulait tellement que son parrain gagne. A chaque fois que les poursuiveurs adverses s'approchaient trop près des buts, tout son corps se crispait sous l'appréhension. Avant de se relâcher lorsqu'Olivier arrêtait le souafle ou au contraire de hurler de mécontentement lorsqu'il n'y arrivait. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant que l'attrapeur de Flaquemare tenait le vif d'or. Il le brandissait fièrement au-dessus sous les applaudissements de ses supporters auxquels Eurydice se joignit rapidement. Il avait été d'une telle rapidité qu'elle n'avait pu le voir attraper la célèbre et si convoitée sphère ailée. Elle regrettait tant que tout ceci soit déjà fini. A peine fut-elle descendue des épaules de son père, qu'elle lui demandait s'ils pourraient retourner voir un match bientôt.

Marcus avait souri et avait répondu qu'il faudrait d'abord demander l'autorisation à maman.

La passion pour le Quidditch d'Eurydice commença à se développer à partir de cet événement. Après avoir répéter une bonne dizaine de fois à sa mère qu'elle aurait dû venir et que le match était « tellement trop bien », la petite décida de ressortir tous ses livres d'images qui avaient pour thème le Quidditch. Son père et son parrain lui en avaient offert une bonne demi-douzaine depuis sa naissance. Après avoir regardé attentivement, les images animées sous tous les angles possibles et en avoir profité pour mettre toute sa chambre sans dessus dessous, Eurydice alla demander à son père s'il pouvait lui lire un livre sur le Quidditch.

— Et voilà ! Tu l'as contaminée ! T'es fier de toi, je suppose, soupira Avalon.

Marcus était même très fier de lui mais ne se serait en aucun cas risquer à le dire devant sa femme. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui ornait le mur du salon. Sa fille le suivit du regard, curieuse. Marcus attrapa son exemplaire du « Quidditch à travers les âges » et revint s'asseoir. Eurydice grimpa sur les genoux de son père qui commença à lire.

— Chapitre 1, L'Evolution du balai volant…

Eurydice l'écoutait attentivement comme émerveillée par chaque mot qu'il disait. Après cela, chaque soir, elle demandait à son père de lui lire quelque chose sur le Quidditch. Marcus s'exécutait avec plaisir. Cela pouvait être un article sur un nouveau modèle de balai, une interview de n'importe quel capitaine. Tout intéressait Eurydice.

Lorsqu'elle entra à l'école élémentaire à l'âge six ans et qu'elle apprit à lire et à écrire, la petite fille commença à parcourir les livres et les magazines seule, bien qu'elle comprenne rarement ce qui était écrit sans les explications de son père.

A huit ans, elle avait déjà choisi ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard et l'avait annoncé avec une détermination peu commune à ses parents.

— Je veux devenir la chef du Vifpexpress, déclara-t-elle en montrant le dit-magazine.

Le Vif Express était le magazine de Quidditch le plus reconnu de Grande-Bretagne. Il avait compté dans son personnel les journalistes sportifs les plus célèbres.

— Bah tu vois qu'elle te ressemble en fait, remarqua Marcus. Bah oui, elle est aussi ambitieuse que toi, plaisanta-t-il.

— Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ? questionna la petite en voyant son père rire.

Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche boudeuse.

— Oh ma licorne ! Je ne me moque pas de toi, la rassura son père en la prenant par la taille.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure de leurs journalistes !

— Et la meilleure chef ? demanda la petite avec espoir.

— La meilleure, je te dis ! lança-t-il en la soulevant du sol.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de la reposer sur la terre ferme.

— Avant de devenir la chef, il faudra que tu montes les échelons, intervint sa mère toujours aussi réaliste.

— J'y arriverai, rétorqua la petite déterminée.

Dix ans plus tard, Eurydice était embauchée pour rédiger des piges pour le Vif Express.

.

.


End file.
